Make me a new promise
by H1ding in the shadows
Summary: As she walks the metal bored she could feel the pain in her heart did she do something wrong to get kicked off the team? "Your wrong Fox Mccloud I'm not here to hurt you I am here to tell you that you made the wrong choice to kick her off the team." Rated T Hey I changed the 2nd chapter to fit how I plan to continue.
1. Chapter 1

She walks the metal board of the ship to the ground before her she was kicked off of his team why? had she done something wrong? did she offend him or insult him somehow? she wasn't given an answer just a hurtful final command from her captian the only one who she had felt a connection being out in a world she didn't know without her parents or any of her people she felt alone comepletly alone she searched for an answer for so long then she met him Fox Mccloud her savior, her friend, her team mate... her love. She thought she wasn't alone anymore he had alowed her to join his team he comforted her after telling him her past of her people and her parents they have been through alot together defeating andross and brining peace to Fox's parents then going on a celebration. As she looks back to him and the rest of the team she looked into his eyes and saw sadness even tears? did he feel the same thing for her? love? no if it was love why would he kick her off the team instead of telling her? if not love then what?

When she reached the ground she saw her team go inside one by one waving byes at her Fox was the last one standing there looking at her he rubbed his eyes and turned but shared one last glance at her before entering the ship and closing the door she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few pictures she had while she was on the team first was her joining the team, the 2nd was her getting her first arwing, the 3rd was on the day that she heard was called valentines day a picture of Fox nervously giving Kyrstal a boque of roses and then turning a dark shade of red as she kissed him on the cheek then another on the same day Falco irratatingly giving Katt some roses and asking her to be his valentine so she wouldn't have to keep asking him for the whole day then whining about the next time she obviously said yes then kissing him and then she remembered Slippy also recorded him trying to run from the pink feline (I think I would go for the original intention of her fur color because I think based on her personality it would fit her right?) and then Katt chasing him down while shouting

"Where are you going valentine?! we haven't done the things on my list I wanted to do yet! put on your suit so we can jump out and fly like lovebirds" Finally being Falco's valentine she wanted to do what she thought he would agree too when he couldn't find any escape he once tried going through the toilet or jump in the ocean since her though Katt would hate water but to his surprise she jumped in and went after him while also battled some sharks that were in those waters and the 4th was photo of her and Fox on the same day but at night sharing a kiss she felt so happy she could just fly she didn't feel alone with him when ever she was with him nothing could make make her frown

She then walks off to drown her sorrows some where but the path she was going to take will lead her to the dark side of corneria

 **A/N Let me know what you think or if you think I've done or gotten something wrong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I changed the chapter to fit the direction I'm planning to go, the only part of this chapter that has been changed is before it switches to Krystal.**

'I had to do it, I had to make leave it was for the best... wasn't it?' The vulpine lay in on his bed in his quarters. Fox didn't want to kick her off but he had too but Fox didn't want to lose her too he loved so much that he couldn't bear it if he had lost her too. they had many close calls but the last one they had would be the last one he would make sure of it, He lost his parents he couldn't lose another person he loved so he kicked kicked her off Star Fox. Oh how he regrets it already he longs to be with Krystal already he wants to just run up to her grab her tell her how sorry he was then he would hug her and kiss her. Then everything would like how it was, corneria was safe for her what could happen to her in corneria? nothing depending on where you live.

Peppy looked around the vulpines room. Krystal had left a few days ago and his room was a mess, not a kids stuff everywhere mess but some things were on the floor papers and a few cloths but on a desk were pictures of him and Krystal looking happy in them too. Some where from Krystal's first time experiencing things when she first came to corneria. It was fun introducing her to some of the things they had she was a quick learner but it was fun teaching her somethings and explaining some slangs that they thought would be important to know. She was taught mostly by Fox which the team had no problem with it, they already knew Fox would want to spend time with her anyway.

"Fox?" A voice said which belonged to Peppy. The vulpine didn't even turn his head to look at the hare standing at the door who was looking at him concerned. Peppy came in and took a seat next Fox."Fox, I want to make sure you know what your doing, kicking Krystal off the team did you think that was a good idea?" Peppy asked. The vulpine didn't say anything but stared blankly anywhere but the hares face."You know this is how you were when your dad left to pursue pigma, if you need to talk I'm here for you, I was for you when your dad left you alone and I am still here if you need to talk then I'm all ears." The hare looked over to the picture on Fox's nightstand the picture was Fox in between his parents smiling.'The last happy photo he ever had with them.' Peppy thought as he picked it up.

"Remember this photo? this was taken during your birthday you were so happy to have the whole day with your parents nothing else you didn't care about the presents or the cake well, the cake you ate a lot of it leaving a even amount of cake left for your parents to try some." Peppy smiled at the memory."I also had a bad stomach ache for an hour for eating too much of it." The vulpine said half smiling a little."Heh yeah, (Sigh) Fox you kicking Krystal off the team I can understand why you did it but she also said that we were the closest thing she had to a family she even told me I reminded her of her dads friend who also yelled a lot but not out of anger but because he couldn't hear well." The vulpine did remember her saying that and Fox to her was more than to her than he could know at the time. But now...

"Peppy." The Fox looked at him for the first time since he entered the room."If you knew the only way to keep someone you love safe is to send them away would you do it?" Peppy had no answer for that."I don't know how to answer that but Fox, Krystal always trained harder every time she had a close call to make sure it wouldn't happen again and she always did better." Peppy put down the picture back onto the night stand and looked at Fox as he answered."But she almost died!-" "What about you? Fox what about the times you nearly had a close call with star wolf, what would Krystal have done if you died by star wolf's hands? you were in the same boat and I don't think she would have made the same decision you made to kick her off Star Fox." Fox stared at Peppy for a few moments before turning over. Peppy sighed not saying another word he got up and left the room leaving the vulpine to his thoughts

"Why did you kick me off the team... I love you didn't you love me too?" Krystal was some bar her head on her arms against the wooden table where she had been for an hour wondering why she was kicked off the team. She didn't have any drinks she didn't want any of that poison in her body.'What did I do to get kicked off Fox, what?" Krystal was racking her brain to figure out why Fox kicked her off the team. She wanted to come back to the team to be with Fox again. The pain in her heart was so much it actually hurt her she clutched the spot where her heart was and tears started to form."Why?" She asks out loud."Why did you make me leave? I didn't to leave." Krystal whispered letting the tear fall but wihiping it away. A

few seconds after she said that a bunny walked in and took a seat next to her, she assumed he was gonna hit on her."Um excuse me I'll have some water please." The bunny said to the bartender. The bartender nodded and gave him his water the bunny drank it all in 1 gulp and then let out a refreshing "Ahh." He looked to his left and saw Krystal he could tell that something was wrong with her and asked."Hey um not to be nosy or anything but are you alright?" The bunny asked with concern. Krystal looked at him annoyed she didn't want to talk now she got kicked off team Star Fox by the love of her life and is drowning in her sorrows, besides this guy is probably acting nice only for something in return."If your not really interested beat it." She said a little harshly causing the bunny to look like he was hurt by that but then he said."Okay sorry I just wanted to know what was wrong with 1 of lylats greatest heroes and pilots." The bunny said while gesturing to the bartender for more water.

Krystal looked up at him surprised since she had been kicked of the team most people didn't even reconise her, her face was seen by hundreds thousands of people and not 1 reconised, she was a blue fox on Star Fox how could no one reconsie her?! a few men given her looks but probably still didn't reconise her. She took a good look at the bunny then noticing something on his wrists there was something on them that had a Omega sign with some creature on it. This seemed familiar somewhere sure she has seen the Omega symbol a few times on clothing stores and possibly TV shows but this symbol she had for sure seen somewhere else."You reconise me?" Krystal asked surprised."Yeah." He said looking at her.

"Why wouldn't I? your Krystal 1 of Star Fox's newest female member and fan believed girlfriend of Fox Mccloud, you and Star Fox have saved the lylat system multiple times the least I can do is know who is doing that." Krystal was still cautious even if he did reconise her he could still be up to something."I'm not her for my own pleasures Mrs. Krystal if that's what your thinking when I ask woman if theres something wrong especially in this bar I get slapped or punched for it." Krystal's guard didn't faze down at all even by that she was a cerinian and she wouldn't be wooed by some random guy. But she searched his mind for any hint of interest for something more... she found nothing absolutely nothing well, nothing about getting laid.

Krystal was kinda hurt not it was the bunny's fault it was because he said she was the fan beleived girlfriend of Fox Mccloud, she thought that she was more than a girlfriend though.

"So then why are you here in a bar?" Krystal asked."Well actually I was looking for a place to rest for a bit before heading back to my destination can't tell you though." He laughed a little at the last part.

"Do you go to bars?"

"No not really not unless I'm meeting up with someone usually friends I don't drink though I don't wanna end up finding out I was arrested for something stupid because of a few drinks." The bunny said as he took another sip of his water. The bunny looked familiar to Krystal as if she has seen him somewhere before she just couldn't put her paw err finger on it. That symbl she was sure she had seen it somewhere but where?

"So are you and Fox together because a lot of fans would really like to know." The bunny said looking at the Krystal waiting for her answer. She wasn't sure how to answer that, she and Fox have shared many moments where they would be boyfriend and girlfriend oh how she misses those moments but right now she wasn't even sure."I don't want to answer that." Krystal looking back at her hands. The bunny quickly realized he was tredding on some private personal territory and decided to stop talking about her private life.

Beep! they heard the bunny pulled out his phone and looked at the text he received."Oh I gotta go hey it was nice talking to you." The bunny said as he got up and walked away."Wait what's your name?"

"You can call me Anayotunde." The bunny said walking out the door.'Anayotunde? that's weird name for cornerian.'

 **So what did you think about this version?**


	3. Chapter 3

A sapphire blue vixen stares out the window of The Great Fox looking at Corneria. She was also so curious to see what Corneria holds the big planet filled with so many wonders, and the beauty of it was so breath taking from her view.

Krystal just recently agreed to join Star Fox and was boy was she excited for it, though Krystal was still a little nervous she didn't want to embarrass them especially Fox by having a member who didn't know how to fly an Arwing and doesn't know their customs. But Fox said that she had nothing to worry about she will receive training when she is settled in after learning about how they do things on Corneria, she was also gonna spend time with Fox while she is on Corneria.

The blue vixen looked away from the window and sits down in a chair that was next to a bed. The lights were off but it wasn't very dark the light from the planet shined through her window illuminating the room to give it a nice romantic glow. She pulled her staff of from her back and examined it holding it closely to her. The last thing she had from her father but thankfully she had jewelry left from her mother which was given to her when she was a little kit. One of the items which she had was a nice little ribbon that she had tied around her upper arm on her specifically on her bicep.

"Mother, father" Krystal said aloud while holding her staff."I wanted to check in with you to let you know I'm fine and that I am joining Star Fox a group that protects the Lylat system they tell me and, I want to join them I want to be like them, I want to feel like I have a purpose to live anymore." Krystal said as she clutched the staff tighter letting a tear fall from her eye sniffling a little.

"Fox is the one who rescued me on Sauria you have him to thank for saving me" Krystal smiled after saying that."I don't know why he did it though he just rescued me said "I couldn't leave a beautiful vixen trapped there he says." Krystal blushed when Fox told her that and giggled when his cheeks turned redder than his fur making him look cuter."He said I can begin training after I've learned about their customs and their ways, Fox is really kind and I really hope to get to know more about him." Krystal looked away from her staff and looked back out the window to Corneria.

"I'm really excited about Corneria reminds me of the time I was introduced to the other children back on Cerinia." The vixen laughed a little."I remember you telling me it's okay to be scared even though I had a hard time making friends. Remember when I scraped my knee when I was little and how I said it didn't hurt and I walked around for a while before I told you? well it hurt a lot for the first 2 minutes then it stung when I got dirt on the wound." she could still feel that same pain even now."You were surprised at how it didn't hurt me as much said I was your big strong girl." Her voice cracked. She turned her view away from her staff and back to the window.

"Corneria looks really beautiful from here." The vixen got up from her chair and held her staff to the face of the planet. The staff glowed a light blue from the tip for a second making Krystal sigh, more tears coming out of her eyes. She stood there a for a minute holding her staff with both hands tighter her head resting against it."Reminds me of Cerinia." The crying vixen said wiping a few tears from her face while few fell to the floor. A couple minutes went by before the blue vixen heard her door swooped open, revealing the red vulpine who saved her back on Sauria. Fox Mccloud came in with a trey with a plate which had a big piece of steak that was still hot and juicy and a glass of water little cold to wash it down. The aroma of the steak filled the vixens nose her stomach growling for the delicious steak screaming"Feed me!" The vulpine looked at Krystal's eyes and saw they were red from crying. Concerned for his guest Fox put down the trey on the table and went over to Krystal.

"Krystal are you okay whats wrong?" The vulpine asked getting a closer look at the vixen infront of him."Nothings wrong." She lied. Fox can obviously tell there was something wrong."Are you sure do you want to talk about it?" He pushed on. The vixen took in a deep breath then sighed."It's just that I was looking back at my memories of my parents, my people and my friends that I had on Cerinia." The vixen said as she broke down collapsing into the vulpines strong arms crying into his chest."I miss them so much." Krystal cried while Fox rubbed her back and comforted her."I know what that's like, I know what it's like to feel scared and alone wishing you could've had more time with everyone you loved." The vulpine said remembering what it was like for him when his father and mother died. The vixen sniffled and looked up to see Fox's lime green eyes staring back into her cerulean blue ones.

"My mother died when I was young, she took my dads car when hers wasn't working my dads car had a bomb that Andross planted accidentally killing her instead. I watched my mother die in my fathers car the smell of fire, burning flesh and fur filled the air as me and my dad rushed out to see what happened. Then my father was betrayed and killed by his former teammate pigma, Peppy my fathers best friend took care of me I was lucky to still have someone to take care of me but I wasn't happy at the time and I had a lot of rage because of my parents death. I went to pursue pigma and andross to get revenge but it wasn't gonna bring back my parents but, atleast I can avenge them, thankfully the Cornerian military wanted them gone too but I still feel the same pain I felt before. The scarf, glasses, and this ship are what I have left of my mom and dad." Fox moved one arm to hold rub the scarf on his neck breathing in the scent of his mother that still lingered.

"When I saw you back on Sauria trapped there I just couldn't let you hang there up all alone." Neither of them said a word for a few minutes Krystal stopped crying and enjoyed the embrace of her hero while he enjoyed hers. She got out the embrace and straightened up and said."Thank you for comforting me." Fox smiled a little."If you want to talk anytime just ask" Krystal nodded and then pulled out her staff."My staff and this ribbon are what I have left of my parents too." Krystal said gesturing towards her staff. The red vulpine reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a small rectangle object with a canine paw print on the back as well as the Star Fox logo.

"I also have photos of my parents would you like to see some?" Fox asked. Krystal's face looked confused and she cocked her head to the side and asked."Photos? I'm sorry I'm not familiar with photos. The term photos was unknown to the confused vixen."A photo like well... have you ever drawn an image of something?" Krystal face was replaced with realization." Yes actually when I was little so photos are drawings of your parents?" The vulpine had a "errr" moment."No not exactly here." Fox brought up his phone to show a image of a young vulpine with 2 older Fox's obviously Fox's parents smiling it kinda felt like they were looking right at her.

The vixen was fascinated with small rectangle object she grabbed it from Fox's hands and examined the device in her hands she pressed buttons on the side of the object but just did nothing increase and decrease the "volume" and accidentally went to the home screen."Oh I'm sorry I think I did something." Krystal now even more confused at how this contraption works. Fox who was smiling a little at the sight before him brought his hand up and swiped at the screen and then selected gallery and then the photo popped up again and swiped to change the photos.

The once again intrigued and not so confused anymore vixen did the same thing and explored the "photos" for a couple minutes chuckling at a few photos of Fox's past childish shenanigans'He looks so cuuuute!' Krystal thought as she came across Fox on his birthday face covered in chocolate cake frosting while wearing the colorful pointy birthday hat smiling directly into the camera showing off his pearly white teeth with cake stuck between them. She giggled ' I must have one of these.' Krystal thought then she came across a photo of Fox without his shirt showing his abs and strong muscles making her mouth water at the sight. The photos had color in them which was what made this thing so much more amazing, drawings on Cerinia had different kinds of colors for creating an image but they were never this detailed if only they had these things it would've been so much better and easier and she still would've been able to see her parents and friends even if she still couldn't hold them or talk to them the photo would have been good enough.

"What your holding is called a phone and we can get you one when we land in Corneria, also when people find out that you joined us people will want a photo or a selfie as it's called." The vixen snapped out of her trance and confused on the term selfie." Here let me show you." Fox brought up his phone and stood next to Krystal."Now say smile while you say cheese." Krystal did as he said."Cheese." Fox snapped the photo of them and pulled it up "Wow this looks great for your first selfie." Krystal blushed a little."A slefie is like taking a picture of your self and with other friends or something behind you in the picture, but enough of that you must be hungry your food is gonna get cold. The vulpine left the now even more curious vixen in her room before giving her another smile before closing the door behind him. Krystal walked over to the table and sat down she put a hand on her staff while sitting infront of the delicious food infront of her and said."Oh father if only we those phones back on Cerinia I would've loved to show Fox you and mom as well as other people and places from Cerinia." Krystal took a bite from the steak and shivered at the taste so sweet juicy and still warm. "

Present day

"Yeah it was a good photo." Fox said as he looked at the photo on his bed sighing at the memory. It was a little funny watching Krystal try and figure out how to work the small rectangular device and then teaching her how it works and what to expect when people find out about her. Although she did ended up taking photos and videos of her arms and face which were covered by her fingers. Fox smiled at the memory when Krystal first got her phone she took photos of every place she went to and people she met and other things she wanted to remember. Then the photo he took of him and Krystal together their very first selfie they had together these photos had them happy, oh how happy they were Fox's thumb accidentally went to camera mode and saw his face which turned a big enough space for one person on his left side his face twisted into sadness. Oh how happy you were so long ago...

Fox sat up on his bed and turned his head to the left and looked at the pair of shades that belong to his father that rested on his night stand along side a photo frame of Fox with his parents. He picked up both items and held it in his hands sighing."Mom dad I need help, I don't know if removing Krystal from the team was the right choice." The vulpine looked at the photo for a few seconds before continuing."I didn't want to do it but our last mission she almost died and I couldn't let that happen again what if she died on the next one? I couldn't bear it if she died I already lost you and shes all I've got to give my love to. I can tell it was harder for her than it was for me did I make the right choice? was it better for her to be mad at me and live than to love me and possibly die on our next mission?" Fox eyes started to water and in a few seconds tears started to onto the photo, how oddly the tears splatter landed on the young Fox's eyes which made him look like he was crying too."I need one sign please send me something someone to let me know what I did was right." The vulpine could feel cold air caress his face somehow drying his tears and then touching his hands that held the photo and glasses then, he could feel it wrap around him."Mom, dad?"

"So how is the sack of sadness doing?" Falco said leaning back in his chair bored out his mind. Peppy annoyed at him for the past hour got up from his own chair and spun the avian around."That sack of sadness is your best friend and he just forced the only person he loves away the least you can do is stop calling him names when hes forgiven you for your past mistakes you dumbass." The hare yelled at the avian at the top of his lungs it brought attention to the whole room."Whoa whoa chill Peppy I was just jokin I'm sorry look I'm not happy about Fox's decision either I liked Krystal too who else is gonna sweet talk Fox into letting borrow his stuff or help me beat him on a gaming match by flirting with him?" Falco raised his hands up in defense.

"He hasn't been like this since his mom died and after his dad died it just got worse can't imagine what this feels like." Peppy sat back in his chair."Falco you don't like it when Katt flirts with you is it because your doing something similar to what Fox did?" Peppy asked making the avian's eyes fly open and focus on the hare."Okay 1 I have no romantic feelings for Katt 2, she is crazy always callin me to save her pink hide when she could just handle it herself 3, if and I say IF I had romantic feelins for anyone it would have been someone who met my standards." Falco said folding his wings and turning his chair around."

"So you want someone who can put up with an annoying bird that who has not only lost battles with Fox Mccloud in an arwing fight but also video game fights and also has basically no other options than Katt?" Peppy chuckled annoying the avian."I beat him a few times." The avian said turning around to face Peppy once more."Yeah when Krystal flirted playfully with Fox." The hare countered."No I meant-." "The other reason you won was because his batteries died so you won unfortunate events." Falco sat back in his chair in defeat the hare had won this argument. Peppy smirked he loved rubbing Fox's victories over Flaco in his face.

 **A/N So what do you guys think about this? if you spot any errors or have any suggestions then PM me or put in the reviews**


End file.
